


Ein ungezähmter Wildfang

by Lady_Gisborne



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Gisborne/pseuds/Lady_Gisborne
Summary: Als einziger Sohn von Malcolm of Locksley führt der junge Robin ein unbeschwertes und freies Leben. Seit frühester Kindheit behütet und verwöhnt, ist aus ihm inzwischen ein unbändiger Wildfang geworden, der sich keinerlei Vorschriften machen lässt und seine Pflichten als lästige Nebensache betrachtet. Sein Vater ist der Verzweiflung nah und findet keinen Weg, Robin zur Vernunft zu bringen. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, den jungen Wildfang zu zähmen?





	1. Der Ausreißer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arctic_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Wolf/gifts).



 

 

.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.

 

 

** Ein ungezähmter  Wildfang **

_ „Der Ausreißer “ _

Teil 01

Autor:

** Lady Gisborne **

P16-slash

** Inhalt : **

Als einziger Sohn von Malcolm of Locksley führt der junge Robin ein unbeschwertes und freies Leben. Seit frühester Kindheit behütet und verwöhnt, ist aus ihm inzwischen ein unbändiger Wildfang geworden, der sich keinerlei Vorschriften machen lässt und seine Pflichten als lästige Nebensache betrachtet. Sein Vater ist der Verzweiflung nah und findet keinen Weg, Robin zur Vernunft zu bringen. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, den jungen Wildfang zu zähmen?

** Warnung: **

[Slash] [AU] [OOC] [H/C]

** Disclaimer:**

Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte in dieser Geschichte gehören der BBC bzw. Tigeraspect und der Inhalt ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude. ^^

 

☀~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ♘~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀

  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ sich der junge Robin of Locksley in das angenehm kühle Wasser des Teiches gleiten und schloss zufrieden die Augen. An einem heißen Sommertag wie diesem war ein erfrischendes Bad eine wahre Wohltat und auch die Hitze war im Schatten des Waldes war um einiges erträglicher als in der bedrückenden Enge des väterlichen Anwesens.

Deshalb hatte sich der Vierzehnjährige in aller Frühe davongeschlichen und war zu seinem Lieblingsplatz gelaufen, einem kleinen Teich, der tief im Wald auf einer verborgenen Lichtung lag. Dorthin zog er sich oft zurück, um seinen täglichen Lehrstunden zu entgehen und kehrte meistens erst am Abend nach Locksley Manor zurück.

Beim bloßen Gedanken daran, an einem so heißen Tag im Haus eingesperrt zu sein und sich langweilige Reden anhören zu müssen, verzog Robin unwillig das Gesicht. Insgeheim war er dankbar dafür, dass er nicht wie die meisten adligen Kinder von einem Priester, sondern von Thornton, dem Verwalter seines Vaters, unterrichtet wurde. Robin kannte ihn sein ganzes Leben lang und hatte ihm gegenüber auch häufig ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er dem Unterricht immer öfter fernblieb, denn er hatte Thornton wirklich gern.

Aber ganz gleich, wie froh Robin auch war, einen so klugen und belesenen Mann wie ihn unter den Angestellten seines Vaters zu haben, den Lehrstunden selbst konnte er dennoch nichts abgewinnen. Meistens hörte er kaum auf das, was Thornton ihm beizubringen versuchte, sondern starrte sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster und sah den Kindern zu, die lachend durch das Dorf tollten.

Der Drang nach Freiheit brannte immer stärker in ihm, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt und Zuflucht im Wald suchte.

Hier war er nicht mehr der zukünftige Lord of Locksley, sondern einfach nur Robin, einfach nur er selbst. Warum sollte er sich Tag für Tag endlose Lehren über das Benehmen und die Pflichten eines Lords anhören? Er war noch jung und sein Vater ein starker und gesunder Mann in den besten Jahren. Sicher würden noch viele Jahre vergehen, bis Robin tatsächlich der Herr über die Locksley-Ländereien wurde.

Wozu musste er also diesen unnützen Unterricht über sich ergehen lassen? Viel lieber wollte Robin die Tage hier im Wald verbringen und davon träumen, wie er an der Seite King Richards ins Heilige Land zog, wie er dort einen Sieg nach dem anderen errang, sogar den König selbst unter Einsatz seines eigenen Lebens rettete und schließlich mit Ruhm bedeckt nach England zurückkehrte.

Ein solches Leben wäre ihm viel lieber, als wie ein Vogel im goldenen Käfig leben zu müssen…

Er seufzte resigniert, lehnte sich im Wasser zurück und gab sich erneut seinen Tagträumen hin.

 

 

☀~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ♘~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀

  
Robin ahnte nicht, dass sich sein Vater schon seit längerer Zeit sehr große Sorgen um ihn machte.

Auch an diesem Morgen hatte Malcolm of Locksley wieder einmal vergeblich nach seinem Sohn gesucht, ihn jedoch weder im Anwesen noch in den Ställen oder auf dem Heuboden finden können. Auch die Dienerschaft, die bereits vor Sonnenaufgang auf den Beinen gewesen war, wusste nichts über seinen Verbleib.

Schließlich gab Malcolm seine Suche auf, ließ sich in einen Stuhl vor dem Kamin sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Niemand brauchte ihm zu sagen, wo sich Robin wahrscheinlich gerade herumtrieb, schließlich kam es nicht zum ersten Mal vor, dass er heimlich das Anwesen verlassen hatte, um seinen täglichen Lehrstunden aus dem Weg zu gehen. In letzter Zeit schien ihm alles wichtiger zu sein, als der Unterricht.

Beinah jeden Morgen wartete Thornton vergeblich auf ihn und selbst wenn Robin zum Unterricht erschien, hörte sein Vater nur Klagen über dessen Unaufmerksamkeit.

Auch Malcolm selbst konnte dem Verwalter sein zuweilen resigniertes Kopfschütteln nicht verdenken, fühlte er sich doch selbst immer hilfloser.

Vierzehn Jahre war Robin nun alt, doch anstatt sich allmählich mit dem Ernst des Lebens vertraut zu machen, trieb er sich den ganzen Tag im Wald herum. Er hatte kaum vernünftig lesen und schreiben gelernt, von anderen Dingen ganz zu schweigen und auch seine Manieren ließen mehr als zu wünschen übrig.

Wie sollte sein Sohn jemals die Verantwortung als Lord of Locksley übernehmen, wenn er so gut wie nichts gelernt hatte? Oft genug hatte Malcolm versucht, ihm die Folgen seiner Faulheit und Unvernunft bewusst zu machen, doch weder geduldiges Zureden noch unerbittliche Strenge schienen Robin ändern zu können.

Seufzend gestand er sich ein, dass er zum großen Teil die Schuld an dem verantwortungslosen Verhalten seines Sohnes trug, da er ihn seit dem Tod seiner Mutter wohl weitaus mehr verzogen als erzogen hatte. „Warum soll ich Robin nicht seinen Willen lassen?“ hatte er gesagt, wann immer er auf seine Schwäche aufmerksam gemacht worden war. „Ist es nicht schlimm genug, dass der arme Junge keine Mutter mehr hat?“

Robin war kaum sechs Jahre alt gewesen, als seine Mutter an einer schweren Krankheit gestorben war und ihr Verlust hatte den kleinen Jungen beinah noch härter getroffen als seinen Vater. Seit diesem verhängnisvollen Tag hatte Malcolm nur für seinen Sohn gelebt und ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen.

Niemand durfte ihm Vorschriften machen, niemand seine abenteuerlichen Streiche hindern. So war aus Robin mit den Jahren der ungezähmte Wildfang geworden, der sich keiner Regel fügte und nur den eigenen Willen anerkannte.

Zwar hatte Malcolm sich mehr als einmal vorgenommen, ein Machtwort gegen seinen unbändigen Sohn zu sprechen, wenn er Klagen über dessen Benehmen zu hören bekam, doch jedes Mal vergaß er seinen Ärger sofort, wenn er in die vor Abenteuerlust strahlenden Augen seines Sohnes blickte, die ihn so sehr an die seiner verstorbenen  Gemahlin erinnerten. Er konnte Robin einfach nicht ernstlich zürnen, war er doch sein Ein und Alles.

Allmählich wurde dem derzeitigen Lord of Locksley jedoch bewusst, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, seinem Sohn alle Freiheiten zu lassen, denn seine allzu große Nachsicht stachelte Robin immer wieder von neuem zu Trotz und Ungehorsam an.

Beinah noch schlimmer war, dass es für den heranwachsenden Jungen inzwischen selbstverständlich geworden war, dass man ihm in allem seinen Willen ließ. Würde er jemals lernen, sich dem Willen eines anderen zu beugen?

So sehr Malcolm seinen Sohn auch liebte, der Gedanke, dass er mit seinem ungestümen und trotzigen Wesen eines Tages für die Menschen von Locksley verantwortlich sein sollte, behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Aber wie sollte er ihn nur zur Vernunft bringen?

 

 

☀~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ♘~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀

  
Robin blieb noch lange auf der Lichtung und verschwendete kaum einen Gedanken an seinen Vater oder die Sorgen, die diesen quälten. Nachdem er sein Bad beendet hatte, legte er sich in das weiche, duftende Gras und ließ sich von der Sonne trocknen.

Am liebsten wäre er für immer im Wald geblieben, weit entfernt von allen lästigen Pflichten und vor allem von der Strafpredigt seines Vaters, die ihm bei seiner Rückkehr ohne Zweifel bevorstand. Wirkliche Angst empfand der Blondschopf jedoch nicht, kannte er seinen Vater doch zu gut. Zwar stand er jedes Mal mit reumütig gesenktem Kopf da und hörte sich an, was sein Vater ihm zu sagen hatte, aber  bislang war es stets bei einer Moralpredigt geblieben.

Bekam er tatsächlich einmal eine Strafe angedroht, genügten eine zerknirscht klingende Entschuldigung und ein treuherziger Blick, um seinen Vater wieder versöhnlich zu stimmen. So war es immer gewesen und so würde es auch dieses Mal wieder sein.

Trotzdem verstand der Blondschopf seinen Vater einfach nicht. Warum wollte er seinem einzigen Kind das Leben bereits so früh unnütz verbittern? Konnte er denn nicht verstehen, dass Robin seine Freiheit genießen wollte, bevor ihm die Bürde der Verantwortung auferlegt wurde?

_Seine Mutter hätte ihn verstanden…_

Bei diesem Gedanken stiegen Traurigkeit und Schwermut in Robin auf. Acht Jahre waren seit ihrem Tod vergangen, doch obwohl er damals noch ein kleiner Junge war, erinnerte er sich noch immer an jenen tragischen Tag, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Seither war kein Tag vergangen, an dem er nicht an seine Mutter gedacht und sie nicht vermisst hatte. Ihr Verlust schmerzte Robin noch immer sehr und ließ ihn auch nach all den Jahren des Nachts noch manches Mal heimliche, bittere Tränen weinen.

Zwar konnte der Blondschopf nicht abstreiten, dass sich sein Vater alles in seiner Macht stehende tat, damit es seinem Kind an nichts fehlte, aber seine Mutter konnte er einfach nicht ersetzen, ihn nicht über ihren Verlust hinwegtrösten. Deshalb flüchtete Robin bei jeder Gelegenheit in den Wald, wo er sich geborgen fühlte und seinen Kummer zumindest für eine Weile hinter sich lassen konnte.

Im Stillen sehnte er sich allzu oft nach einem Menschen, der ihn wirklich verstand, mit dem er all seine Ängste, Träume und Sehnsüchte teilen konnte. Dann würde er sich nicht länger einsam fühlen.

_Gab es irgendwo auf der Welt einen Menschen, der für ihn bestimmt war? An einen Ort, an den er wirklich gehörte?_

 

 

.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.


	2. Unangenehme Heimkehr

 

.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.

** Ein ungezähmter  Wildfang **

_ „Unangenehme Heimkehr “ _

Teil 02

Autor:

** Lady Gisborne **

P18-slash

** Inhalt: **

Als einziger Sohn von Malcolm of Locksley führt der junge Robin ein unbeschwertes und freies Leben. Seit frühester Kindheit behütet und verwöhnt, ist aus ihm inzwischen ein unbändiger Wildfang geworden, der sich keinerlei Vorschriften machen lässt und seine Pflichten als lästige Nebensache betrachtet. Sein Vater ist der Verzweiflung nah und findet keinen Weg, Robin zur Vernunft zu bringen. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, den jungen Wildfang zu zähmen?

** Warnung: **

[Slash] [AU] [OOC] [H/C]

** Disclaimer: **

Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte in dieser Geschichte gehören der BBC bzw. Tigeraspect und der Inhalt ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude.^^

 

 

☀~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ♘~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀

  
Am frühen Abend, als die Sonne bereits unterging und die Schatten länger wurden, machte Robin sich widerwillig auf den Heimweg. Im Laufe der Stunden, die er an seinem Lieblingsplatz verbracht hatte, hatte er seinen Kummer beinah vergessen, doch nun stiegen Trauer und Einsamkeit erneut schmerzhaft in ihm auf. Seine Schritte, die am Morgen noch so schwungvoll gewesen waren, wurden nun immer langsamer, als sträubte sich alles in ihm dagegen, in das väterliche Anwesen zurückzukehren.  
  
Am liebsten wäre der Blondschopf durch das Fenster zurück in sein Gemach geklettert, um seinem Vater nicht begegnen und dessen Strafpredigt nicht über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen, doch er wusste, dass er damit alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Wenn er nicht zum Abendessen erschien, würde sein Vater sicher nach ihm suchen und außer sich sein, wenn er sah dass Robin sich vor ihm versteckt hatte.  
  
Malcolm mochte seinem Sohn meistens seinen Willen lassen und ihm einiges durchgehen lassen, aber Feigheit war etwas, das er nicht so leicht verzieh.  Der beste Weg für den Blondschopf, seinen Vater versöhnlich zu stimmen war, sich seinem Zorn zu stellen, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte.  
  
Außerdem bereitet ihm sein ständiges Fortlaufen immer öfter ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn er wollte seinen Vater nicht enttäuschen oder verärgern. Im Gegenteil, Robin wollte seinen Erwartungen gerecht werden, wollte, dass er stolz auf ihn war.  
  
Aber mit jeder Stunde, die  er in seinem Elternhaus verbrachte, bedrückten ihn seine Erinnerungen mehr und mehr, bis er es nicht länger aushielt und hinaus in den Wald lief. Das Anwesen, in dem er geboren und aufgewachsen war, das er einst so sehr geliebt hatte, war zu einem Gefängnis geworden, dem er entfloh, wann immer er konnte.  
  
Geborgenheit empfand er dort längst nicht mehr. Obwohl ihm sein Vater jeden erdenklichen Wunsch erfüllte, waren sie beinah wie zwei Fremde, die zufällig unter einem Dach lebten. Jedes Gespräch zwischen ihnen drehte sich nur um Robins Verfehlungen, wie sein Fernbleiben vom Unterricht und endete gewöhnlich in einem heftigen Streit.  
  
Wie Robin sich fühlte und was er sich von seinem Leben erhoffte, schien seinen Vater nicht zu interessieren. Immer ging es nur das Ansehen der Familie…  


 

☀~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ♘~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀

  
Tief in Gedanken versunken erreichte der Blondschopf schließlich den Waldrand. Eine Weile blieb er auf einem der Hügel stehen, die Locksley umgaben und schaute auf das Dorf hinunter. Inzwischen war die Sonne fast vollständig untergegangen und die Fenster der meisten Hütten waren von Feuer- und Kerzenschein erleuchtet.  
  
Auch die Fenster des Anwesens waren allesamt erhellt, was Robin nicht wenig verwunderte, denn er aß stets mit seinem Vater allein zu Abend und es wurden lediglich das Kaminfeuer und einige Kerzen angezündet. Locksley Manor nun so hell, beinah festlich erleuchtet zu sehen, wie es sonst nur an hohen Feiertagen geschah, war ein ungewohnter Anblick.  
  
Schon im nächsten Moment setzte Robins Herz jedoch einen Schlag aus vor Schreck, als ihm der Grund für diesen Aufwand bewusst wurde. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass sein Vater Sir Roger of Gisborne und seine Familie an diesem Abend zum Essen eingeladen hatte! Seit Tagen hatte er von kaum etwas anderem gesprochen und erst am vergangenen Abend hatte er Robin noch einmal ausdrücklich daran erinnert. Doch er hatte die Stunden im Wald so sehr genossen, dass er überhaupt nicht mehr an den bevorstehenden Besuch gedacht hatte.  
  
Der Blondschopf musste beim bloßen Gedanken an die Reaktion seines Vaters schwer schlucken und hatte nicht zum ersten Mal ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sein Vater hatte sich darauf verlassen, dass er, wenn er schon nicht zu seinen Lehrstunden erschien, wenigstens daheim sein würde, wenn die Gäste eintrafen, aber Robin hatte ihn, wenn auch unabsichtlich, enttäuscht.  
  
_Dieses Mal würde er sicher nicht ungeschoren davonkommen…_  
  
So schnell er konnte lief er hinunter ins Dorf und auf das Anwesen zu.  


 

☀~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ♘~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀

  
Zur selben Zeit saß Malcolm mit seinen Gästen bereits an der reich gedeckten Tafel. Die kleine Gesellschaft war bereits beim Hauptgang angekommen, aber Robin war noch immer nicht nach Hause gekommen.  
  
Immer wieder schaute der Lord of Locksley unruhig zur Tür des Anwesens und warf auch Thornton, der in einer Ecke des Raumes  stand und auf weitere Anweisungen seines Herrn wartete, immer wieder fragende Blicke zu, bekam aber jedes Mal nur ein hilfloses Kopfschütteln als Antwort.  
  
Auch Malcolm selbst konnte nur mit Mühe ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Dass Robin sich erneut in den Wald geschlichen hatte, war schlimm genug, aber dass er sich an ihre Abmachung gehalten hatte und seinen eigenen Vater dermaßen bloßstellte, enttäuschte ihn maßlos.  
  
Dabei hatte er seinen Sohn mehr als einmal an den bevorstehenden Besuch erinnert und ihn inständig gebeten, daheim zu sein, wenn die Gäste eintrafen. Doch Robin trieb sich lieber in der Gegend herum…  
  
Oder war ihm am Ende etwas zugestoßen? War er deshalb noch nicht zurück, weil er sich beim Umhertollen im Wald verletzt hatte? Vielleicht sollte er Männer ausschicken, die nach ihm suchten…  
  
„Vater, ich…“  
  
Mit lautem Krachen flog die Tür des Anwesens auf, als Robin atemlos in den Raum stürzte. Im ersten Moment war Malcolm erleichtert, ihn wohlbehalten zu sehen, doch gleich darauf gewann sein Zorn erneut die Oberhand. Nicht genug damit, dass sein Sohn mitten in das Abendessen mit seinen Gästen hineinplatzte, obendrein war sein Anblick alles andere als angemessen.  
  
Trotz seines Bades im Teich war er nach dem Heimweg durch den Wald über und über mit Staub bedeckt und sogar einige Blätter und Zweige hatten sich in seinem Haar und seiner Kleidung verfangen. Seine Erscheinung war einem jungen Adligen mehr als unwürdig, besonders da in diesem Moment die Blicke der Gäste auf ihm ruhten.  
  
Immerhin erkannte Malcolm mit einem Anflug von Befriedigung, dass Robin das schlechte Gewissen deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Wenigstens war ihm bewusst, wie sehr er seinen Vater bloßgestellt hatte. Dennoch begann Malcolm allmählich, sich ernstlich Sorgen um Robin und seine Zukunft zu machen. Bislang hatte er ihm jedes Mal verziehen, wenn wieder einmal über die Stränge geschlagen hatte, doch er durfte ihm nicht länger alles durchgehen lassen, wenn er ihn jemals auf den richtigen Weg bringen wollte.  
  
Sobald der Blondschopf die Tür geschlossen hatte, stand Malcolm auf und ging auf Robin zu, der unter dem strengen Blick, der ihn nun traf, am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre. Beschämt schaute er zu seinem Vater auf, doch seine Hoffnung, ihn mit einem treuherzigen Blick milder zu stimmen, erfüllte sich dieses Mal nicht.  
  
„Vater, ich…“, unternahm er einen neuen Versuch, sich zu entschuldigen.  
  
„Geh sofort nach oben in dein Gemach und bleibe dort“, befahl Malcolm ihm streng. „Ich komme gleich nach und werde ein ernstes Wort mit dir reden.“  
  
Erneut spürte Robin einen Kloß im Hals, leistete der Aufforderung jedoch widerspruchslos  Folge und ging die Treppe hinauf in das obere Stockwerk. Für die Gäste hatte er nur einen flüchtigen Blick übrig, sah aber dennoch deutlich den verächtlichen Blick, den Guy, Sir Rogers Sohn, ihm zuwarf.  
  
Die unverhohlene Geringschätzung des Älteren brachte sein Blut zum Kochen. In jeder anderen Situation wäre er stehengeblieben, hätte Guys Blick erwidert und wäre auch um eine herausfordernde Antwort nicht verlegen gewesen. Doch nun hielt er es für das beste, den Zorn seines Vaters nicht noch weiter zu schüren und ging deshalb, mit trotzig zurückgeworfenem Kopf aber ohne Widerrede, in sein Gemach.  
  
Dort angekommen ließ er sich, schmutzig wie er war, auf sein Bett fallen und starrte finster an die Decke. Es fiel ihm nicht ein, ein Bad zu nehmen oder auch nur die Kleidung zu wechseln. Wozu hätte er das tun sollen? Das Unglück war geschehen und daran war nun nichts mehr zu ändern. Nun konnte er nur noch hier sitzen und auf die unvermeidliche Strafpredigt seines Vaters warten.  


 

.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.


	3. Vater und Sohn

 

.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.

 

 

** Ein ungezähmter  Wildfang **

_ „ Vater und Sohn “ _

Teil 03

Autor:

** Lady Gisborne **

P16-slash

** Inhalt: **

Als einziger Sohn von Malcolm of Locksley führt der junge Robin ein unbeschwertes und freies Leben. Seit frühester Kindheit behütet und verwöhnt, ist aus ihm inzwischen ein unbändiger Wildfang geworden, der sich keinerlei Vorschriften machen lässt und seine Pflichten als lästige Nebensache betrachtet. Sein Vater ist der Verzweiflung nah und findet keinen Weg, Robin zur Vernunft zu bringen. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, den jungen Wildfang zu zähmen?

 

** Disclaimer: **

Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte in dieser Geschichte gehören der BBC bzw. Tigeraspect und der Inhalt ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude.

 

 

☀~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ♘~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀

  
„Robin, ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht mehr, was ich noch mit dir machen soll.”  
  
Malcolm hatte seinen Zorn und seine Enttäuschung über den beschämenden Auftritt seines Sohnes nicht bezähmen können, bis der Abend vorüber war und die Gäste sich auf den Heimweg gemacht hatten. Nur wenige Minuten später war er deshalb von seinem Platz an der Tafel aufgestanden und dem Blondschopf in dessen Gemach gefolgt. Nun stand er mit verschränkten Armen vor seinem Sohn, der noch immer auf seinem Bett saß und musterte ihn streng.  
  
„Du wusstest genau, dass Sir Roger und seine Familie heute mit uns zu Abend essen würden und hast es dennoch nicht für nötig gehalten, rechtzeitig hier zu sein. Hast du auch nur eine Ahnung, wie unangenehm es mir war, ihnen deine Abwesenheit erklären zu müssen?“  
  
„Vater, es tut mir wirklich leid“, beteuerte der Blondschopf eindringlich. „Glaub mir, ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen. Ich hatte unsere Gäste einfach nur vergessen.“  
  
„Einfach nur vergessen.“ Skeptisch hob Malcolm eine Augenbraue. „Dann ist das nicht das Einzige, das du ‚vergessen‘ hast, nicht wahr? Aus welchem Grund solltest du sonst auch nicht beim Unterricht erschienen sein?“  
  
Bei diesen Worten blickte Robin trotzig zu Boden und sagte kein Wort mehr. Er hatte seinem Vater die Wahrheit gesagt, spürte jedoch allzu deutlich, dass dieser ihm kein Wort glaubte und versuchte daher nicht, sich noch weiter zu verteidigen. Eine aufrichtige Antwort hätte seinen Vater ohnehin nur noch mehr verärgert.  
  
Malcolm seufzte schwer. „Robin, was ist nur los mit dir?“ fragte er ratlos. „Seit Monaten erscheinst du kaum noch zum Unterricht und selbst wenn du es einmal tust, höre ich von Thornton nur Klagen über dich, du wärst unaufmerksam und würdest lieber fortwährend aus dem Fenster starren, als ihm zuzuhören. Aber so kann es mit dir einfach nicht weitergehen. Wie willst du jemals deine Pflichten als Lord of Locksley erfüllen, wenn du nicht das Geringste gelernt hast?“  
  
„Wer sagt denn, dass ich das überhaupt will?“ brauste Robin nun auf und starrte seinen Vater zornig an. „Ich habe mit keinem Wort darum gebeten, als künftiger Lord auf die Welt zu kommen! Warum also soll ich unter diesen vollkommen unnützen Lehrstunden leiden? Ich wäre bestimmt glücklicher, wenn ich ein einfacher Bauernjunge wäre!“  
  
„Aber das bist du nicht!“ Streng und hart klangen diese Worte, doch gleich darauf zwang sich Malcolm wieder zur Ruhe.  Wenn es auch bei weitem nicht die erste Auseinandersetzung dieser Art war, die er mit seinem Sohn auszufechten hatte, konnte er ihn tief im Innersten sogar verstehen.  
  
„Mein Sohn, ich mache es dir nicht zum Vorwurf, dass du deine Freiheit liebst. Aber du musst auch bedenken, dass du eines Tages sehr wichtige Pflichten zu erfüllen haben wirst und darüber hinaus dein gesellschaftliches Ansehen zu wahren hast. Deshalb musst du allmählich anfangen, dich so zu verhalten, wie es von einem jungen Mann deines Standes erwartet wird.“  
  
Malcolms Stimme klang nun merklich ruhiger als noch vor kurzem, doch gleich darauf zögerte er einen Moment, als suchte er nach den richtigen Worten, bevor er schließlich fortfuhr. „Auch wenn ich weiß, dass ihr euch nicht gerade wohlgesonnen seid, wünschte ich manchmal, du würdest dir ein Beispiel an Guy nehmen. Immerhin ist er sich seiner gesellschaftlichen Stellung und der damit verbundenen Verantwortung bewusst. Was, denkst du, hält er wohl von deinem Auftritt heute Abend?“  
  
„Das ist mir gleich!“ entgegnete der Blondschopf heftig. „Von mir aus soll er mich ruhig verachten und verspotten. Ich verachte ihn schließlich auch! Immer spielt er sich mir gegenüber als feiner Herr auf, als wäre er etwas Besseres als ich und sitzt doch den ganzen Tag nur vor seinen Büchern.“  
  
„Wenigstens erfüllt er gewissenhaft seine Pflichten und weiß, wie sich ein junger Mann seines Standes zu benehmen hat“, hielt sein Vater nach wie vor ruhig, aber mit fester Stimme dagegen. „Was man von dir nicht sagen kann. Kommt es dir überhaupt nicht in den Sinn, dich bei unseren Gästen für deinen unmöglichen Auftritt zu entschuldigen?“  
  
Robin starrte seinen Vater nach dieser Frage fassungslos an und war im ersten Moment überzeugt, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Er sollte sich dermaßen vor Sir Roger und seiner Familie, vor allem vor Guy, erniedrigen? Wie konnte sein Vater nur so etwas von ihm verlangen?  
  
„Nun?“ fragte Malcolm nach einer Weile deutlich strenger. „Was hast du zu sagen?“  
  
„Nein“, antwortete der Blondschopf fest und reckte in trotziger Abwehr das Kinn. „Das werde ich nicht tun. Niemals! Hast du nicht gesehen, wie Guy mich angesehen hat? Er war derjenige, der sich unverschämt benommen hat!“  
  
Malcolm schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und konnte kaum glauben, dass sein Sohn noch immer fest davon überzeugt war, im Recht zu sein. „Ganz und gar verdenken kann ich es ihm nicht. Immerhin hast du ihn und seine Familie mit deinem Ungehorsam mehr als respektlos behandelt.“  
  
„Warum bist du immer auf seiner Seite, Vater?“ Robins Augen blitzten vor mühsam in Zaum gehaltener Wut. „Hättest du lieber ihn als Sohn? Dann schick mich doch fort und nimm ihn an meiner Stelle an, wenn du so große Stücke auf ihn hältst…“  
  
„Das reicht jetzt!“ Bislang hatte Malcolm sich redlich bemüht, seinem Sohn mit Verständnis zu begegnen, doch Robin stellte seine Geduld allmählich auf eine harte Probe. „Hör auf, solchen Unsinn zu reden! Ich halte ebenso große Stücke auf dich oder vielmehr würde ich das tun, wenn du mir zeigen würdest, dass du dir deines Standes und deiner Pflichten bewusst bist. Und dazu wirst du schon sehr bald Gelegenheit bekommen. Morgen früh wirst du nach Gisborne Manor reiten und unsere Gäste für dein Benehmen um Verzeihung bitten. Nach deinem Unterricht“, fügte er mit Nachdruck hinzu, bevor er sich anschickte, den Raum zu verlassen. „Den Rest des Abends wirst du hier in deinem Gemach verbringen.“  


 

☀~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ♘~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀

  
Noch immer verärgert, aber auch mit schwerem Herzen kehrte Malcolm zu seinen Gästen zurück. Wie sollte er ihnen Robins unmögliches Benehmen nur erklären? Er konnte wohl kaum an die Tafel zurückkehren und so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen. Die ganze Situation war ihm mehr als unangenehm. Sir Roger musste nun zwangsläufig glauben, dass der Lord of Locksley nicht in der Lage war, seinen eigenen Sohn zu bändigen und zu erziehen.  
  
_Was von der Wahrheit nicht sehr weit entfernt war…_  
  
Malcolm seufzte gequält auf. Insgeheim hätte er es vorgezogen, wenn Robin sich umgehend entschuldigt hätte, doch eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass es die Situation nur verschlimmerte, ihn dazu zu zwingen. Es war das Beste, wenn er in seinem Gemach blieb.  
  
Morgen früh würde er Robin nach Gisborne Manor schicken, ganz gleich, wie sehr er sich dagegen sträubte. Bisher hatte Malcolm es abgelehnt, allzu streng mit seinem Sohn umzugehen, aber die Ereignisse dieses Abends hatten ihm deutlich gezeigt, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, ihm in beinah allen Dingen seinen Willen zu lassen. Er musste einen Weg finden, seinen Wildfang von einem Sohn zu zähmen, zu seinem eigenen Wohl und dem jener Menschen, die auf seinen Ländereien lebten.  
  
_Aber wie? Was sollte er nur tun?_  


 

☀~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ♘~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀

  
Nachdem sein Vater wieder zu den Gästen zurückgekehrt war, nahm Robin zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ein Bad, um sich von Staub und Schmutz zu befreien. Sobald er wieder sauber war, setzte er sich, in eine warme Decke gehüllt, an sein Fenster und schaute hinauf in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel.  
  
Unaufhörlich musste der Blondschopf an den Streit mit seinem Vater denken, doch obwohl es ihm aufrichtig leid tat, ihn derart im Stich gelassen zu haben, belastete ihn die ihm bevorstehende Strafe beinah noch mehr. Der bloße Gedanke an den Ritt nach Gisborne Manor und die Entschuldigung bei Sir Roger und seiner Familie verursachte Robin Übelkeit.  
  
Vor allem die Aussicht, Guy nach diesem misslungenen Abend unter die Augen treten zu müssen, behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht, stand ihm dessen verächtlicher Blick noch immer allzu deutlich vor Augen. Die unverhohlene Verachtung des Dunkelhaarigen war ihm durchaus nicht so gleichgültig, wie er seinen Vater hatte glauben machen wollen und ließ fast sogar einen Anflug von Scham in ihm aufsteigen.  
  
Dieses Gefühl war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer und gleich darauf spürte der Blondschopf, wie sein Blut zu kochen begann. Wie konnte Guy ihn nur so herablassend behandeln? Nur weil er fünf Jahre älter war, gab ihm das längst nicht das Recht, sich ihm gegenüber als etwas Besseres aufzuspielen!  
  
Warum nahm sein Vater den Älteren immer wieder in Schutz? An seinem eigenen Sohn hatte er ständig etwas auszusetzen, während er Guy in den höchsten Tönen lobte. Dieser Gedanke schmerzte Robin tief.  
  
Tief im Innersten wollte er die an ihn gerichteten Erwartungen erfüllen, doch er war nun einmal nicht so wie Guy und das wollte er auch nicht. Wozu sollte er Tag für Tag in seinem Gemach sitzen, mit einem Haufen Bücher als einziger Gesellschaft und jede Freude am Leben verlieren?  
  
Dennoch konnte Robin den Blick des Dunkelhaarigen nicht aus seinen Gedanken verbannen.  
  
_So kühl und herablassend, regelrecht verächtlich war er gewesen..._  
  
Mit einem schweren Seufzen schloss Robin die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in dem weichen Stoff der Decke. Er wollte diesen Tag, der so schön angefangen hatte und dann so traurig zu Ende gegangen war, am liebsten einfach nur vergessen.  


 

.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.


	4. Ein unerwarteter Vorschlag

.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.

  


** E in ungezähmter  Wildfang **

_ „ Ein unerwarteter Vorschlag “ _

Teil 04

Autor:

** Lady Gisborne **

P16-slash

** Inhalt: **

Als einziger Sohn von Malcolm of Locksley führt der junge Robin ein unbeschwertes und freies Leben. Seit frühester Kindheit behütet und verwöhnt, ist aus ihm inzwischen ein unbändiger Wildfang geworden, der sich keinerlei Vorschriften machen lässt und seine Pflichten als lästige Nebensache betrachtet. Sein Vater ist der Verzweiflung nah und findet keinen Weg, Robin zur Vernunft zu bringen. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, den jungen Wildfang zu zähmen?  


** Disclaimer: **

Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte in dieser Geschichte gehören der BBC bzw. Tigeraspect und der Inhalt ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude.

** Anmerkung: **

Wie einige von euch vielleicht bemerkt haben, habe ich dieses Kapitel noch einmal komplett überarbeitet und abgeändert, da ich mit der ursprünglichen Version, die ich zuerst hochgeladen hatte, nicht zufrieden war und die neue Fassung auch die Handlung viel besser voranbringt, anstatt einfach nur ein Lückenfüller zu sein. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen! ^^

  


☀~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ♘~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀

  
Während Robin traurig und gekränkt zugleich in seinem gemach zurückblieb, kehrte Malcolm an die Tafel zurück und nachdem er sich wieder zu seinen Gästen gesellt hatte, herrschte für eine Weile unangenehmes Schweigen zwischen allen Anwesenden. Der Lord of Locksley wusste nur zu gut um die missliche Lage, in die ihn sein Sohn mit seinem unmöglichen Auftritt gebracht hatte und bereute insgeheim bereits seine Entscheidung, erst am kommenden Morgen mit Robin nach Gisborne Manor zu reiten. Hätte er darauf bestanden, dass sein Sohn sich unverzüglich bei ihren Gästen entschuldigte, müsste er nun nicht in der immer bedrückender werdenden Stille nach einer Erklärung für den peinlichen Vorfall suchen, der sich bei Robins Rückkehr ereignet hatte. Doch was geschehen war, war nun einmal geschehen und Malcolm war schmerzlich bewusst, dass es nun zu spät war, seinen Entschluss noch einmal zu überdenken.  Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und nun musste der Kelch geleert werden, so bitter er auch sein mochte.  
  
„Bitte verzeiht das Verhalten meines Sohnes. Es ist mir äußerst unangenehm, was heute Abend vorgefallen ist.“ Ein schweres Seufzen entfuhr ihm, bevor er abermals in bedrücktes Schweigen verfiel, wobei sein Blick unbewusst zu dem leeren Stuhl hinüberwanderte, der zu seiner Linken stand.  
  
 _Dort hätte Robin sitzen sollen, doch er hatte sein Versprechen gebrochen..._  
  


☀~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ♘~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀

  
Malcolm war so tief in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie ihn seine Gäste aufmerksam beobachteten, wobei sie einander immer wieder bedeutungsvolle Blicke zuwarfen. Nicht einmal die kleinste Regung im Gesicht ihres Freundes blieb ihnen verborgen und daher merkten ihn die beiden auch deutlich an, dass ihn weitaus mehr bekümmerte, als nur der Vorfall an diesem Abend. Gleichzeitig ahnten sie jedoch, dass Malcolm sich ihnen wohl kaum anvertrauen würde, solange sich Guy und Isabella mit ihnen in einem Raum aufhielten.   
  
Insgeheim konnten sie das Zögern ihres Freundes sogar verstehen, wussten sie doch selbst nur zu gut um die Fehde zwischen ihrem Sohn und dem jungen Locksley, die bereits mehrere Male in eine handfeste Auseinandersetzung ausgeartet war. Deshalb gab Sir Roger seinen Kindern mit einem kurzen Wink und einem auffordernden Blick zu verstehen, dass sie beide in den angrenzenden Raum hinübergehen und ihre Eltern mit ihrem Gastgeber alleine lassen sollten.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment schien Guy widersprechen und dagegen aufbegehren zu wollen, dass er wie ein kleiner Junge hinausgeschickt werden sollte, doch gleich darauf erhob er sich schweigend von seinem Stuhl und verließ, gefolgt von seiner Schwester, den Raum.  
  
Malcolm warf Roger und Ghislaine daraufhin einen dankbaren Blick zu, denn es wäre ihm wirklich unangenehm gewesen, seinen Kummer nicht nur ihnen beiden, sondern auch ihren Kindern gegenüber einzugestehen. Als wäre es gestern gewesen erinnerte er sich an den Tag, an dem sich Roger mit seiner Familie in Gisborne Manor, unweit von Locksley, niedergelassen hatte. Damals war Guy noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen, gerade einmal drei Jahre alt und Robin war überhaupt noch nicht geboren gewesen. Schon bald nach ihrer Ankunft waren beide Familien zu engen Freunden geworden und hatten seither in einträchtiger Nachbarschaft gelebt.  
  
Roger und Ghislaine waren für Malcolm eine unentbehrliche Stütze gewesen, als seine Gemahlin vor zehn Jahren an einer schweren Krankheit gestorben war und er sich von einem Tag auf den anderen allein um seinen Sohn hatte kümmern müssen. Außerdem kannten die beiden Robin seit seiner Geburt, sie hatten ihn aufwachsen sehen und wussten daher nur zu gut, was für ein ungehorsamer Wildfang er war.  
  
 _Vor diesen beiden Menschen, die im Laufe der Jahre zu seinen engsten Freunden geworden waren, musste er nicht fürchten, sein Gesicht zu verlieren._  
  
„Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich mit Robin machen soll“, ergriff der Lord of Locksley schließlich erneut das Wort, sobald Guy und Isabella den Raum verlassen hatten. „Er war schon immer ein Wirbelwind, der nur Flausen im Kopf hat, doch seit einiger Zeit ist er kaum noch zu bändigen. Anstatt sich auf seine Studien zu konzentrieren und sich auf seine Pflichten als Herr über die Locksley-Ländereien vorzubereiten, treibt er sich den lieben langen Tag im Wald herum und auch wenn er einmal zu seinem Unterricht erscheint, was selten genug der Fall ist, ist er unaufmerksam und nicht willens, irgendetwas zu lernen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie oft ich bereits versucht habe, ihm die möglichen Folgen seines unverantwortlichen und rücksichtlosen Verhaltens vor Augen zu führen, aber weder Geduld noch Strenge haben ihn bisher zur Einsicht bewegen können. Er scheint einfach nicht bereit zu sein, sein Verhalten zu ändern und mittlerweile weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich noch tun soll.“  
  


☀~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ♘~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀

  
Sir Roger hörte seinem Freund aufmerksam zu und nickte hin und wieder verständnisvoll, unterbrach ihn jedoch mit keinem Wort. Geduldig wartete er, bis Malcolm schwieg, bevor er selbst das Wort ergriff.   
  
„Ich verstehe nur zu gut, dass du dir um Robin große Sorgen machst, mein Freund. Sein ganzes Verhalten zeugt wahrhaftig nicht davon, dass er sich seiner gesellschaftlichen Stellung bewusst ist, von der damit verbundenen Verantwortung ganz zu schweigen. Leider muss ich dir zustimmen, dass er dir inzwischen über den Kopf gewachsen ist und ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen wird sicher nicht einfach werden, denn er hat sich niemals zuvor dem Willen eines anderen beugen müssen, aber das muss er zu seinem eigenen Besten lernen.“  
  
Einen flüchtigen Augenblick lang war der Lord of Locksley versucht, seinen Sohn wieder einmal in Schutz zu nehmen, wie er es in der Vergangenheit schon zu oft getan hatte, doch er konnte sich vor der Wahrheit in den Worten seines Freundes nicht verschließen.  
  
 _Wäre er Robin ein strengerer Vater gewesen, wäre nun vielleicht vieles anders…_  
  
„Ich kann Roger nur zustimmen“, wandte nun auch Ghislaine ein, die den beiden Männern bis dahin schweigend zugehört hatte. „Wir wissen beide, wie sehr du Robin liebst und wieviel dir an seinem Wohlergehen liegt. Seit dem Tod deiner Gemahlin hast du nur für ihn gelebt und alles in deiner Macht stehende getan, um ihm seine Mutter zu ersetzen, die er viel zu früh verloren hat. Doch gerade deine grenzenlose Liebe zu ihm war es auch, die dich ihm gegenüber oft zu nachsichtig sein ließ und so ist aus Robin, trotz aller guten Eigenschaften, die er besitzt, im Laufe der Jahre ein ungezähmter Wildfang geworden, der nur seinen eigenen Willen anerkennt. Trotzdem bin ich fest davon überzeugt, dass Robin von Natur aus dazu veranlagt ist, ein verantwortungsbewusster junger Mann zu werden, wenn sein unbändiges Temperament gezügelt und in nützliche Bahnen gelenkt wird. Doch die Zeit drängt, denn mit jedem Jahr, das er älter wird, wird es auch gleichzeitig immer schwieriger, ihn zu ändern. Noch besteht Hoffnung, aber in ein paar Jahren wird es, fürchte ich, zu späte sein.“  
  
Malcolm nickte betrübt. „ich weiß selbst, dass ich in der Erziehung meines Sohnes einige Fehler begangen habe“, gestand er leise. „Und leider sind bislang alle meine Versuche, ihn zur Einsicht zu bewegen, gescheitert und nun ist es wahrscheinlich bereits zu spät, meine Fehler widergutzumachen. Ihr habt heute Abend selbst erlebt, wie unzuverlässig er ist, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ihm selbst euer Besuch offensichtlich völlig gleichgültig ist. Doch das ist längst nicht alles, denn er ist bereits seit Wochen nicht mehr zu seinen Lehrstunden erschienen, die er als vollkommen überflüssig und ohne jeden Nutzen betrachtet und aus dieser Überzeugung macht er keinen Hehl. Ich bekomme mehr und mehr das Gefühl, dass für meinen Sohn das ganze Leben nur ein Spiel ist, in dem er jeder augenblicklichen Laune folgen kann, wie es ihm gerade beliebt. Er hat mir sogar mehr als einmal an den Kopf geworfen, dass er lieber ein einfacher Bauernjunge sein würde, als ein zukünftiger Lord.“  
  
Malcolm stieß ein schweres Seufzen aus und schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Die einzige Möglichkeit, Robin zu zügeln wäre wohl, ihn den ganzen Tag in meiner Nähe zu behalten, aber es gibt so viele Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern muss und deshalb ist es mir einfach unmöglich, ihn ununterbrochen im Auge zu behalten.“  
  
Während er sprach, nickten Roger und Ghislaine immer wieder zustimmend, kannten sie den Freiheitsdrang des jungen Locksley doch zur Genüge und konnten sich daher lebhaft vorstellen, welchen Kummer er seinem Vater oft bereiten musste.   
  
„Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass Robin den ganzen Tag lang unablässig bewacht werden muss“, entgegnete das Oberhaupt der Familie Gisborne ruhig, als Malcolm schließlich schwieg. „Im Gegenteil, ständig an deiner Seite zu sein, würde wohl kaum dazu beitragen, ihn zu ändern, denn Robin kennt dich einfach zu gut und weiß, dass du es niemals über dich bringen würdest, ihn für seinen Ungehorsam zu strafen. Immerhin lässt er dich jeden Tag aufs Neue spüren, dass du nicht die Kraft hast, ihn zu bändigen, indem er sich dir ununterbrochen widersetzt. Deshalb bin ich, geradeheraus gesagt, der Meinung, dass jemand anders als du Robins Erziehung übernehmen sollte, mein Freund.“  
  


☀~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ♘~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀

  
Als Roger diese Worte aussprach, starrte Malcolm ihn einen endlos erscheinenden Moment lang fassungslos an und war fest überzeugt, nicht richtig gehört zu haben. „Du meinst, ich soll meinen Sohn von hier fortschicken und ihn in fremde Obhut geben?“  
  
Tief im Innersten wusste er, dass sein Freund mit allem, was er gesagt hatte, Recht hatte, doch der bloße Gedanke, sein einziges Kind nicht mehr um sich zu haben, es nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen zu können, war ihm beinah unerträglich. Fast war es, als würde ihm ein Teil seiner selbst genommen werden, doch gleichzeitig war ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass es wahrscheinlich keinen anderen Weg gab, um Robin zur Vernunft zu bringen und der Lord of Locksley wusste nur zu gut, dass es mit seinem Sohn nicht länger so weitergehen konnte.  
  
„Aber wer, wenn nicht ich als sein Vater, soll Robins Erziehung übernehmen?“ wollte er, nach wie vor von Zweifeln geplagt, wissen. „Ich kann ihn doch nicht dem Erstbesten anvertrauen, ohne zu wissen, ob er in guten Händen ist!“  
  
„Das würde auch niemand von dir erwarten“, entgegnete Roger ruhig und hob in einer beschwichtigenden Geste die Hände. „Natürlich sollst du Robin nicht in wildfremde Obhut geben, denn schließlich soll es keine Strafe für ihn sein, ihn fortzuschicken. Im Gegenteil, er soll an seine zukünftigen Pflichten herangeführt werden und diese Aufgabe sollte jemand übernehmen, dem nicht nur du vertraust, sondern vor allem er.“  
  
Malcolm nickte nachdenklich, während er bereits verzweifelt darüber nachdachte, wer Robin wohl die Stirn bieten und sich gegen ihn durchsetzen konnte. „Offen gestanden hege ich starke Zweifel daran, dass es überhaupt irgendjemanden gibt, der genügend Einfluss auf meinen Sohn hat, um ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen“, gab er nach einer eile resigniert zu. „Außerdem war er sein ganzes Leben lang noch nie von seiner Familie getrennt und seit dem Tod meiner Gemahlin ist er alles, was mir geblieben ist. Allein der Gedanke, ihn fortzuschicken, schmerzt mich mehr, als ich sagen kann.“  
  


☀~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ♘~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀

  
Roger und Ghislaine verstanden nur zu gut, wie schwer Malcolm diese Entscheidung fallen musste, würde es ihnen doch genauso ergehen, wenn sie an seiner Stelle wären. Im Verlauf ihres Gespräches war ihnen jedoch bereits eine Möglichkeit eingefallen, eine Trennung für ihren Freund und auch für Robin selbst einfacher zu machen, wenngleich sie bislang gezögert hatten, ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, denn sie hatten Malcolm nicht bedrängen wollen. Erst als sie sahen, wie hart der innere Kampf war, den der Lord of Locksley mit sich selbst ausfocht, fassten die beiden schließlich Mut und wechselten einen letzten, verständnisinnigen Blick, bevor Ghislain schließlich behutsam das Wort ergriff.  
  
„Roger und ich wüssten einen Weg, dir wenigstens die Sorge um Robins Wohlergehen zu nehmen!, begann sie vorsichtig. „Wie wäre es, wenn du ihn für eine Weile in unsere Obhut geben würdest? Immerhin kennt Robin uns, seit er auf der Welt ist und deshalb würde es uns vielleicht eher als einem Fremden gelingen, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen und herauszufinden, warum er sich so verhält, wie er es momentan tut. Davon abgesehen weißt du, dass es ihm bei uns an nichts fehlen würde.“  
  


☀~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ♘~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ☀

  
Eine kleine Ewigkeit starrte Malcolm, der mit einem solchen Vorschlag niemals gerechnet hätte, seine Freunde einfach nur an und war kaum fähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ein Teil von ihm war erleichtert, dass Roger und Ghislaine bereit waren, sich um Robin zu kümmern, denn bei ihnen würde er seinen Sohn in den besten Händen wissen, doch in ihm war auch noch jener Teil, der sich nach wie vor beharrlich dagegen sträubte, sein einziges Kind fortzuschicken und der ihm noch immer einzureden versuchte, dass es ihm gelingen würde, seinen Wildfang von einem Sohn zu zügeln und dass er dafür niemandes Hilfe brauchte.  
  
Im Stillen hoffte er, dass es Robin bereits eine Lehre sein würde, am kommenden Tag mit ihm nach Gisborne Manor zu reiten und Roger und Ghislaine für sein ungebührliches Verhalten um Vergebung zu bitten.  
  
 _Vielleicht würde er dann selbst einsehen, dass es nicht länger so weitergehen konnte und dass sich einige Dinge grundlegend ändernd mussten…_  
  
„Ich kann gut verstehen, wie dir zumute ist, mein Freund“, durchbrach Roger, der ahnte in welche Richtung Malcolms Gedanken gingen, ein weiteres Mal das Schweigen. „Mir würde es sicher auch nicht leichtfallen, meine Kinder in die Obhut eines anderen zu geben. Trotzdem teile ich die Meinung meiner Gemahlin, vor allem, da es zu Robins eigenem Wohl ist. Er braucht eine stärkere Hand als die deine und vor allem jemanden, dem er zwar vertraut, der sich aber auch nicht scheut, streng mit ihm zu sein, wenn es nötig ist. Darüber hinaus wäre er, wenn du ihn uns anvertrauen würdest, nach wie vor in deiner Nähe und du könntest dich selbst davon überzeugen, dass es Robin gut geht.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Malcolm leise. „Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass ihr beide Recht habt, aber gebt mir bitte noch etwas Zeit, um über alles nachzudenken. Eine solche Entscheidung sollte reiflich überlegt sein.“  
  
Als Roger und Ghislaine ihm mit einem stummen Nicken zu verstehen gaben, dass sie ihm alle Zeit geben würden, die er brauchte, ahnte Malcolm noch nicht, dass er diese Entscheidung sehr viel früher treffen würde, als ihm lieb war.  
  


.o°O°o. _____________________________ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.


End file.
